ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Toons
Disney Toons (launched in September 1997), is a Canadian channel and sub-network of Family designed to air animated series from Disney and aired on Disney, as well as Family. Some other programs aired as well. Current programming 101 Dalmatian Street (2019-present) ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015-present) Amphibia (2019-present) Big City Greens (2018-present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese (2020-present) Classic Disney Shorts (1997-present) The Deep (2016-present) Dawn of the Croods (2018-present) Dennis & Gnasher: Unleashed! (2019-present) Dinotrux (2015-present) DreamWorks Dragons (2017-present) DuckTales (2017) (2017-present) Go Away, Unicorn! (2019-present) Grizzy and the Lemmings (2017-present) Guardians of the Galaxy (2016-present) Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2019-present) Inspector Gadget (2015) (2016-present) Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016-present) Lego Friends: Girls on a Mission (2018-present) Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar (2019-present) Legend of the Three Caballeros (2018-present) The Lion Guard (2016-present) Marvel's Spider-Man (2017-present) Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018-present) Mickey Mouse (2013) (2013-present) Milo Murphy's Law (2017-present) Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016-present) The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2018-present) My Knight and Me (2017-present) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2018-present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018-present) The Owl House (2020-present) Polly Pocket (2018-present) Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) Sadie Sparks (2020-present) Spirit Riding Free (2019-present) Star vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015-present) Supernoobs (2018-present) Tangled: The Series (2017-present) Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia (2018-present) Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017-present) Zak Storm (2017-present) Former programming 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2005) The 7D (2014-2018) The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2017-2019) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1999-2003) Adventures Of The Gummi Bears (1997-2008) Albert The Fifth Musketeer (1999-2007) All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2006-2009) All Hail King Julien (2017-2019) Alpha Teens On Machines (2005-2008) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2011) Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (2002-2005) The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2014) Aladdin (1997-2004) Avengers Assemble (2014-2020) Barbie: Life In The Dreamhouse (2013-2017) Beverly Hills Teens (1998-2003) Beyblade Burst (2016-2019) Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017-2019) Billy The Cat (2002-2005) Bonkers (1997-2004) Boyster (2014-2018) Braceface (2001-2006) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2009) Bump In The Night (1997-2004) Bureau of Alien Detectors (2002-2005) Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command (2001-2009) The Buzz On Maggie (2005-2009) Camp Candy (2002-2005) Captain N: The Game Master (1997-2002) Cars Toons (2009-2015) The Care Bears (1999-2003) Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2008-2011) Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1997-2010) Combo Niños (2008-2011) COPS (1999-2004) Creepy Crawlers (2003-2007) DTV (1997-2008) Daigunder (2003-2007) Darkwing Duck (1997-2009) Dave The Barbarian (2004-2008) Descendants: Wicked World (2016-2018) Digimon Data Squad (2007-2010) Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2018) DuckTales (1997-2010) Doug (1997-2004) Eek! The Cat (2002-2008) The Emperor's New School (2006-2011) Fangbone! (2016-2019) Fillmore! (2003-2007) Fish Hooks (2011-2017) Future-Worm! (2016-2020) Gadget & The Gadgetinis (2003-2007) Gadget Boy & Heather (1997-2001) Garfield and Friends (2003-2009) Gargoyles (1997-2008) Get Ed (2006-2009) Goof Troop (1997-2009) Gravity Falls (2012-2017) Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1997-2001) Hello Kitty and Friends (1998-2001) Henry's World (2005-2009) Hercules: The Animated Series (1998-2007) Hero: 108 (2010-2014) Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-2020) House Of Mouse (2001-2008) Hoze Houndz (2000-2007) Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2017) Inspector Gadget (1997-2002) Iron Man (1994) (1997-2006) Johnny Test (2017-2019) Jimmy Two-Shoes (2011-2014) Jungle Cubs (1997-2001) The Karate Kid (1999-2005) Katie and Orbie (1997-2011) Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2015) Kid vs. Kat (2010-2014) Kidd Video (1997-2000) Kim Possible (2002-2012) King (2003-2008) Lazer Tag Academy (1998-2000) The Legend Of Tarzan (2002-2007) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004-2009) The Little Flying Bears (1997-2006) The Little Lulu Show (1999-2005) The Little Mermaid (1997-2006) The Littles (1997-2002) Lego Friends (2014-2016) Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2019) Lloyd In Space (2001-2007) Mad Jack the Pirate (2002-2006) Madeline (1997-2008) The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo (1998-2003) Marsupilami (1997-2007) Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2002-2005) Marvel Anime (2011-2016) Max Steel (2013) (2013-2017) Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2001) Mighty Ducks (1997-2005) Mickey's Mouse Tracks (1997-2003) Mon Colle Knights (2001-2007) Monk Little Dog (2009-2012) Motorcity (2012-2016) The Mouse and The Monster (2003-2006) Muppet Babies (1997-2006) My Little Pony (1986) (1997-2001) NASCAR Racers (2002-2006) The Naughty Naughty Pets (2018-2020) New Kids on the Block (1997-2000) The New Adventures of Figaro Pho (2016-2019) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1997-2008) Nightmare Ned (1997-2004) Oban Star-Racers (2006-2011) O'Grady (2005-2008) PB&J Otter (1998-2004) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2014-2018) Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2019) Pepper Ann (1998-2006) Peter Pan & the Pirates (2002-2007) Phineas and Ferb (2007-2017) Pickle and Peanut (2016-2018) Piggsburg Pigs! (2003-2005) Planet Sketch (2017-2019) The Proud Family (2002-2009) Pucca (2007-2011) Quack Pack (1997-2005) Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2017) Raw Toonage (1997-2000) The Real Ghostbusters (1998-2005) Recess (1998-2011) The Replacements (2006-2011) Right Now Kapow (2017-2019) Rupert (2001-2007) Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2004) Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2007) The Secret World Of Benjamin Bear (2003-2013) The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1997-2005) Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2009) Slugterra (2013-2017) Sonic Boom (2015-2019) Spider-Man (1967) (1997-2009) Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1999-2007) Stanley (2002-2009) Star Wars Rebels (2015-2020) Stitch! (2010-2014) Stitch & Ai (2017-2019) Strawberry Shortcake (2005-2010) Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2011-2017) Storm Hawks (2016-2019) Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1998-2001) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-2010) TaleSpin (1997-2009) Teacher's Pet (2001-2007) Teamo Supremo (2002-2007) Thunderbirds Are Go (2016-2020) The Tick (1998-2005) Timon & Pumbaa (1997-2010) Toad Patrol (2002-2005) The Tofus (2005-2008) Tron: Uprising (2012-2016) Turbo Fast (2014-2018) Two More Eggs (2016-2018) Ultimate Book of Spells (2002-2005) Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2018) Wander Over Yonder (2013-2018) The Weekenders (2000-2009) What's with Andy? (2005-2009) Whisker Haven (2015-2018) W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2009) Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1997-2007) Wish Kid (1997-2003) The World of David the Gnome (1997-2002) World of Quest (2016-2018) The Wuzzles (1997-2004) X-Men (1999-2005) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2017) Xyber 9: New Dawn (2007-2008) Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2011) Zazoo U (2003-2005) Movies